Patent Document 1 (see FIG. 49) discloses a liquid crystal display device in which two data lines (a left data line and a right data line) are provided for one pixel column, pixel electrodes of the pixels at the odd numbered positions within the same pixel column are connected to the left data line, pixel electrodes of the pixels at the even numbered positions within the same pixel column are connected to the right data line, and two consecutive scan signal lines (a scan signal line connected to pixels at odd numbered positions and a scan signal line connected to pixels at even numbered positions) are selected simultaneously to refresh the display faster.